dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Salvatore Maroni (Nolanverse)
Salvatore 'Sal' Maroni was a crime boss in Gotham City. Biography ''Batman: Gotham Knight Sal Maroni was fighting a power struggle over territory with The Russian, Yuri Dimitrov. The Dark Knight Sal Maroni took over Carmine Falcone's mob. He received help from a Chinese mob accountant named Lau, who hid their money in Hong Kong. Maroni was on trial by D.A. Harvey Dent. Though there wasn't enough evidence to put him in prison and Maroni was released. Later, he discussed the matter of Harvey Dent and recent robberies of their mob banks by the Joker. The Joker himself appeared and offered to kill the Batman for half of their money, but the mob refused. After the Joker introduced himself to the mob, Maroni sent an ex-cop private investagator named Hamlin, to find out the Joker's identity and where he lived. A few weeks later, Hamlin returned to Maroni who was in a restaraunt and asked him if the Joker existed, because he could not find anything about him. Hamlin began laughing uncomfortably and collasped dead. Maroni would discover Hamlin's body had traces of a plant somewhere in Asia. Later, Maroni and the Chechen agreed to hire the Joker. Soon after, they were both taken to court along with loads of other criminals at once. Sal Maroni was captured in a club and interrogated by Batman for the Joker's location. As Batman held him off the side of a building on a fire escape landing, Maroni arrogantly pointed out the fall would be non-fatal. Batman simply replied "I'm counting on it" and dropped him, breaking both Maroni's legs. Maroni refused to snitch on the Joker, as, despite his theatrics and apparent viciousness, the Joker showed Gotham's criminals that Batman is still a man and is unwilling to kill. With this knowledge, Maroni knows he should be more afraid of the Joker, the real monster. After the Joker's arrest, Detectives Michael Wuertz and Anna Ramirez sold Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes to Maroni and tied them up in a warehouse with oil drums and a bomb. Rachel was killed, while Batman rescued Harvey, who was scarred on the right side of his face. After Rachel Dawes' death, and the Joker's escape from the MCU, Maroni, realizing the Joker is beyond anyone's control, finally told Lt. James Gordon the Joker's whereabouts. Later, Sal got into his car and while being driven to spend time with his wife was confronted by the recently scarred Harvey Dent, who was then going by Two-Face. He asked Maroni which police officer betrayed Rachel. When Maroni confessed it was Anna Ramirez, Two-Face flipped a coin to decide Maroni's fate. It landed in favor of allowing Maroni to live, but Two-Face next moved on to the fate of the Driver, which landed in favor of his death. Two-Face shot the driver, and the car swerved into a small obstruction, violently flipping it sideways and coming to a stop upside down. Relationships *The Joker - Enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *Sal Maroni's Mistress - Mistress. Appearances/Actors *Nolanverse (1 film) **The Dark Knight'' (First appearance) - Eric Roberts *Animation (1 film) **''Batman: Gotham Knight'' - Rob Paulsen Behind the Scenes *Bob Hoskins and James Gandolfini were allegedly considered to play mobster Sal Maroni. Gallery MaroniBGK.jpg|Sal Maroni as he appears in Batman: Gotham Knight. Maroni.jpg|Eric Roberts as Sal Maroni See Also *Salvatore Maroni Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:Villains Category:Nolanverse Deceased